Push rewind
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: When Tony's son becomes the CEO of Stark Industries, he starts to think about the times he had with his last girlfriend, Eloise Rogers.


Push rewind

**I do not own The Avengers in any way. Inspired by Remember when (Push rewind) by Chris Wallace.**

**A/N-Things in italics are memories.  
**

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark Jr. sat in his office in the top of stark tower. He was 21 and the owner of stark industries now. He never wanted the job, but he had to bite the bullet and take it from Pepper, his mother. He settled back into his chair holding his empty scotch glass. He looked to a photo on his desk.

It was of him and Steve's daughter, Eloise.

She was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet, until you got them together.

He closed his eyes and fell into a memory.

* * *

_Their relationship was like Romeo and Juliet. Their parents hate each other._

_ Every time he snuck into her room, his heart would be thumping out of his chest. _

_They never did anything. _

_Eloise just liked the feeling of his arms around her. _

* * *

_"Come on", Eloise said._

_ "What are we doing?" T. J. asked. _

_"Taking my father's motorcycle for a joyride", she said. _

_T.J. got on and Eloise got on behind him. He liked the feeling of her holding onto him like her life depended on him. _

* * *

_Their favorite thing to do was to steal his father's bottles of wine. _

_They had started around age 14. _

_A bottle of wine is actually what ruined everything. _

* * *

_"What the hell is this!" an angry voice yelled, startling the two sleeping, and somewhat hung over teenagers, awake. _

_They looked up and saw Steve holding an empty bottle of wine. _

_"Eloise, grab your stuff. We're leaving", Steve said. _

_"But daddy!" she said. _

_"Now!" he yelled. _

_Eloise continued to lie on the couch, clutching T.J._

_ "Your son is a bad influence on her! You're to blame!" Steve yelled. _

_"Excuse me? Do you even know your own daughter?" Tony asked. _

_"Agent Barton, please escort Eloise to her bedroom to get her things", Steve said._

_ Clint had to pry the girl from T.J. _

* * *

_When Eloise and her father returned to their apartment, Eloise was in tears. _

_"How could you?" she asked._

_ "He was a bad influence on you", he said. _

_"So you take me away from the boy I love", she said. _

_"You're too young to know what love is", Steve said, "End of discussion"._

_ "Sometimes I think you blame me for mom's death", Eloise said. _

_"I said end of discussion", he said. _

* * *

They were forbidden to contact each other.

S.H.E.I.D. made sure of it.

When Eloise turned 18, she high-tailed it out of New York City and headed for California. She became a model and T.J. smiled every time he saw her photos.

He called for his personal assistant.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"Have my father's jet ready in a couple hours", he said.

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"Yes. That's all Andrea", he said.

* * *

A couple of hours, T.J. was on his way to Malibu.

Of course, when he got off the plane, the press was waiting for him.

"Mr. Stark! What are you doing here in Malibu?" one reporter asked.

"Looking for an old friend", he said. He got in the limo and went to his house.

* * *

Miles away on the other side of the city, the news about T.J's arrival had made it.

"Did you hear Stark Jr. is here?" a girl asked Eloise.

"What?" she asked. Her heart sped up and her knees went weak as if he was actually in the room. Eloise stumbled.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home", she said. She got on her motorcycle and sped off for the Stark home. She practically ran up to the door.

The door opened before she could even reach it.

She jumped up and kissed him.

"I missed you so much", T.J. said.

"I missed you even more", she said.

* * *

They stayed in and talked that night.

"So, you got a girl?" Eloise asked.

"No", T.J. said, "You got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Still a virgin too", she said.

"Are you serious?" T.J. asked.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" she asked.

T.J. searched his mind.

* * *

_T.J. flopped on Eloise's bed. _

_"I met this girl last night", he said, "She was awesome". _

_"Let me guess, you screwed her and then left her?" she asked._

_ "Why do you say that way?" T.J. asked. _

_"I wanna be in love before I do anything. And married", she said._

_ "Would you marry me?" T.J. joked._

_ "Yeah. I can't imagine marrying anyone but you. You're my best friend. No one is worthy but you", Eloise said. _

_T.J. thought she was just joking. _

* * *

"You were serious?" he asked.

"I don't joke about things like that", she told him.

"Marry me then", he said, "I love you as much as I did when we were children".

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're still a child Tony".

"Come on", he said, "Marry me. We'll be married within this month".

"No", Eloise said shaking her head, "Now. Tonight. I don't want to wait. I want to marry you now".

He just looked at her in shock.

"I'm not going to change my mind", she told him.

"Okay", he said, "I can't wait for you to become Eloise Stark".

They were married that night.

Now they just had to face their parents.


End file.
